The Best Christmas
by Rascalisafatcat
Summary: Mary Margaret and David Nolan hadn't expected their daughter who ran away 2 years ago to show up at her doorstep with a toddler in her arms On Christmas Eve


Mary Margaret hadn't expected her daughter who ran away 2 years ago to show up at her doorstep with a toddler in her arms and 5 suitcases a day before Christmas. Of course her and her husband David had welcomed her back with opened arms. Emma had explained to them that Neal had been found in their bed with another woman when Emma had gotten home from work with Henry. She had screamed at him for an hour before she had announced she was moving back home with their son alone. So she had packed up everything she could fit in suitcases and with her son in tow had headed back to StoryBrooke.

Emma sat at the table waiting for her mother to return with their hot cocoa. Her father had taken Henry with him to pick out furniture and clothes for his grandson since Emma hadn't brought his crib and since They hadn't gotten Emma back until She was 10, They didn't have a crib. Or any furniture for a toddler for that matter.

She shouldn't have left them and caused them so much pain. She knew her parents didn't hate her for leaving but they did hate that she had ran away with a boy 3 years older than her. They had argued with her for days on end about how they didn't want her hanging out with Neal Gold and she had screamed at them about how she was 16 years old which meant she could make her own decisions and David had yelled at her with "Until your 18 and you still live under my roof You will obey are rules." And Emma had yelled back saying that she hated them and the next morning her parents had woken up with a note on the fridge and most of her stuff gone. Her parents had called Neal's parents and they had said that their son was also gone which meant they had run away together.

Emma was brought out of her thoughts when her mother places the mug of coco in front of her and she was seated across from her. The two sat in silence for awhile until Emma spoke.

"Mom I'm so sorry I-" Emma sarts and she feels a hand touch hers.

"I know, All if forgiven." Mary says smiling at her daughter softly.

"You shouldn't have forgiven me I was rude to you guys I ran away from you, I hurt you guys and i'm so sorry." Emma says.

"You were being a rebellious teenager Emma, teenagers say they hate their parents all the time." Mary says.

"But do they run away from their parents with a guy they don't approve of?" Emma says.

Mary smiles into her mug and then she puts it down.

"I did with your father." Mary says and Emma's jaw drops.

"You ran away with dad? Why?" Emma says.

"I was from a wealthy family, My parents had wanted me to marry a doctor, But I wanted to Marry the shepherd boy, My parents were furious and had disowned me, Your father had this step father he despised and his mother had always said if he wanted to leave he could since his step father was very abusive towards her and your dad and his brother. So when your father told your grandmother he was leaving and running away with me she had helped him run away." Mary says.

"So you haven't been in contact with your parents?" Emma says.

"No but I was in contact with my nanny Johnana, she went behind my parents back and sent me letters from time to time, i'm still in contact with her to this day." Mary says.

"So when I ran away" Emma says.

"You did the same thing we did, ran away with the person you loved." Mary says.

Emma goes to speak when the door opens and David walks in with Henry, his friends Thomas and Graham helping bring stuff in.

"Hi Emma! Welcome home!" Thomas says as he brings in the crib."

"We were wondering when you were finally going to come back home, we just didn't expect you to bring a little one with you." Graham says placing down a high chair.

"Thank you for doing that dad, but you didn't have to buy this much stuff for Henry." Emma says looking at the mountains of bags.

"Only the best for my first grandson, and not all of it is for Henry." David says.

Emma bites her lip and Mary stands up and grabs Henry out of her husbands arms.

"Thank you boys we got it from here." Mary says.

"You sure? We can help set it up." Thomas says.

"We're positive." Mary says.

David's best friends nod and the say goodbye to the family and head out the door.

"You didn't have to get me anything dad, I don't deserve it ." Emma says quietly and David walks forward

"Of course you do, You're my little girl, You deserve the world." David says and Emma tears up.

"I love you daddy, i'm sorry for hurting you and mom." Emma says and her father pulls her into a hug holding her close.

"You didn't hurt us, Upset us maybe? But hurt us? You could never." David says kissing the top of her head.

"I told Robert and Belle about the breakup, They will be by in a little bit to meet Henry. David says to his daughter.

Emma nods and her dad holds her closer.

"I'm sorry I ruined your Christmas.." Emma says.

"You kidding? This is the best Christmas we could ever hope for." David says.

"Merry Christmas guys." Emma says.

"Merry Christmas princess." Mary says kissing her temple.

This was the Christmas their daughter came back to them and one where they had a brand new family member. This was the Christmas they would never _forget_


End file.
